Beggar's Night
by Dan Radcliffe
Summary: Someone's torchering a group of friends in the small town of Union Grove, and Elizabeth seems to be the only one who must stop him/her.


Chapter 1  
  
On his way to his friend's house, Maxx was looking around at the kids dressed up in costumes. He was thinking how him and his best bud were going to scare the lives out of the little kids. Then a tap on the shoulder interrupted him. It was someone dressed in a skeleton costume. Maxx said in a rude voice,  
  
"What's wrong? Did you lose your mommy?"  
  
The person in the costume stuck out his hand with a butcher's knife in it. Maxx looked puzzled, but briefly said,  
  
"I don't need one, but I guess I could use for the night scare."  
  
"Give it to me."  
  
The person shook his head "no". Maxx got a little tense but said again,  
  
"Give it to me."  
  
Again shook his head "no". Maxx got furious now. He yelled,  
  
"Look, you asked me if I wanted it and I do." So give it to me!"  
  
Just after that, the man raised the knife and gouged Maxx in the stomach.  
  
After that, the man carried Maxx off somewhere.  
  
At Frank's house, he was wondering where Maxx was. Just then, the doorbell rings. Frank runs to the door and opens it. He dropped his mouth trying to speak. When he was able to speak, he said,  
  
"Nice costume and cool affect on the blood!"  
  
Maxx did not move. Frank pulled on his arm and Maxx fell on him, dead. Frank quickly got up and kicked him in the arm. He yelled to his mom,  
  
"Did you order another manikin?"  
  
Just then, a piece of paper flies in through the door that says,  
  
"HE WANTED IT SO I GAVE IT TO HIM."  
  
After the cops came, the person was already on his way to Union Grove, Wisconsin. On his way there, his car suddenly got rear-ended. The man got out of his car, did not intend to stop, but just went right to the person behind him and slatted his throat.  
  
He took that car and went on. When he finally got Union Grove, he had to stop for gas. He filled up his car, walked in and went behind the counter. He went to the person, stared him in the eye and the person fell dead because the man had gouged him in the back.  
  
He went to a road called, Church Rd. The man went down a mile or so to a family called The Dawsons. A girl named Cassandra was playing hide and seek in the house with her cousins.  
  
She did not want to go in the basement because she thought there were ghosts down there. Of coarse he was cheating of counting so she had to hide fast.  
  
Cassandra ran to the basement and her cousin saw her. Therefore, he snuck behind her and followed her to he furnace room under the stairs. After she went in there he snuck up, closed, and locked the door behind her. She was screaming and pounding on the door saying,  
  
"Let me out!"  
  
She turned around and tried finding the light switch. She was feeling around and felt someone or something soft. It was the killer! She went back and again started pounding on the door. Cassandra was saying,  
  
"Let me out someone is in here!"  
  
The cousin said,  
  
"No one is in there what are you talking about?"  
  
Then there was a silence.  
  
Her cousin started getting worried, so he opened the door and was calling for Cassandra. There was no answer. He was looking for the light switch and when he felt for it he pulled it. All of a sudden, there was a scream. He saw Cassandra hung by a rope. Therefore, he turned around and started running for the door. The killer was in his way and shut the door. The killer took out his knife out numerously stabbed him and hid the body.  
  
Cassandra had an older sister named Elizabeth,  
  
However, everyone called her "Liz". She is about 17 yrs old.  
  
She was waiting for her friends, Jackie, Jill, and Emily, and she was waiting in the house! When she heard her friend say,  
  
"We're here."  
  
She went up stairs from the basement! They said they did not know what to do. Elizabeth asked them if they wanted to play truth or dare in the basement. They all were like, "yea, sure". So, they went down to play. All of a sudden, they smelt the worst thing you could ever smell. blood!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
They were looking around, found that Cassandra was hung so they ran out of the laundry room, and sat down on the couch. When they sat down one of the girls said this couch is comfortable, it was never this comfy before. Elizabeth quickly turned on the light and they all saw her cousin cut up into pieces. They all screamed and flew up stairs.  
  
Elizabeth turned to the girls and said,  
  
"Anybody want to go outside?"  
  
They all said sure. That night Elizabeth asked if the girls would like to stay over. They said it was ok with their parents. During the night, Jill asked if anybody wanted a soda. All of the girls said sure. Jackie said that she would like to come with and help carry the sodas. The two went to the garage and they got he sodas and started walking back when Jackie said that she had to go powder her nose. Jill waited in the hallway for her but then she heard a loud scream from the bathroom. She ran for the girls and told them that she heard a loud scream coming from the bathroom. They all ran up stairs to the bathroom.  
  
When they got there, they all looked at each other and said that they were not going in there. Elizabeth said,  
  
" I won't go in but I will just open the door and push it."  
  
So she did. When it opened, no one was in there. All of them went in and looked around. Julia looked in the bathtub and yelled,  
  
" I found her! ".  
  
There were slit marks on her face and there was blood everywhere! Elizabeth's parents left that night on a weekend trip so they could not tell them and she did not know hotel they were staying at either. One of the girls ran to the telephone and picked it up. There was no tone, just dead silence. She told the other girls that the phone was dead.  
  
All of a sudden, there was a slamming door. They did not know what door because this house was two stories high and there are many doors in the house. All three girls were scared to death! They ran back in to the bathroom and found that Jackie's body was gone!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
On Monday, the girls didn't tell anyone about what happened to Jackie and Cassandra. They just told the parents that they disappeared. The parents called the police and said they'll do every thing they can. Cassandra and Elizabeth's cousin Frank came to town for Cassandra's funeral. When he walked in the door a strange girl was with him. He said,  
  
" This is my girlfriend Amanda."  
  
Every body welcomed her to Union Grove. That night Julia, Jillian, her friend Kathleen, Frank, Amanda, and Elizabeth were all sitting in the living room. Jillian and Julia said that they would be right back. After she left, they heard a loud bump in the hallway upstairs. Every one was scared to go see but Frank said,  
  
" Oh you weirdoes it's probably just the cat.'  
  
Elizabeth goes,  
  
"I don't have a cat."  
  
"Okay, then it's not the cat. Do you have a dog?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Do you have any fricken animals at all?"  
  
"No I don't, and you can't talk to me that way just because I'm your cousin."  
  
"Oh shut up!"  
  
He went to go inspect it. He was walking down the hallway when the killer jumps out and grabs him with his hand over Frank's mouth. The killer pulled him into the computer room and slammed the door. The girls were scared. Amanda says,  
  
"I hope my darling is okay."  
  
Everyone had a weird look on their face.  
  
Meanwhile the person was strangling Frank, his arms were wide open so from behind he grabbed the mask and took it off. After he did, Frank was amazed! After that, the person had stabbed him in the back. After he left, Frank was barely still alive he crawled his way to the computer and typed in the letter, "J" After that he died.  
  
After a few minutes Jillian came down and said,  
  
"Guys, I just found Frank dead in the computer room."  
  
Everyone ran upstairs. When they got there, Frank's body was dead on the floor. Kathleen noticed that a letter J was typed into the computer. Jillian said,  
  
"Where did that come from? When I noticed him nothing was typed in."  
  
They all glanced at Jillian and Julia.  
  
"I didn't do it", said Jillian and Julia.  
  
Then Kathleen said,  
  
"Well it's obvious that it's one of those two because we were all down in the living room when this happened except for Julia or Jillian, and also because their the only one's with J's in their names."  
  
Jillian goes in a rude voice,  
  
"Well, I didn't do it. It was probably Julia. She always hated Frank any ways."  
  
They all looked at Julia and Julie said,  
  
"Shut up Jillian."  
  
At that time, Jillian and the expression on her face said your going down.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The next day in the afternoon, everyone grouped up and went back over to Elizabeth's house. Everyone was sitting in the dining room wondering who will die next. Then Elizabeth's mom walks in and said to her,  
  
" Honey, you're going to have to tell your friends to leave."  
  
Elizabeth said,  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, were going to Frank and Cassandra's funeral."  
  
"But someone has to stay here and make sure no one gets in.  
  
Kathleen you can stay here right, please. Mom you know the locks are not safe yet."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"So Kathleen when we leave you stay here got it."  
  
Kathleen said,  
  
"Got it."  
  
Jillian said,  
  
"Oh good, I have to talk to Julia anyways. Come on Julie."  
  
Julia said,  
  
"Guys help me."  
  
But everyone just stood there. Jillian and Julia left the house. Elizabeth said that Kathleen could watch t.v. or do something because we won't be that long probably about an hour or so.  
  
After they left, Kathleen was sitting down watching t.v. and all of a sudden, she heard a door slam down in the basement. She a little freaked out, but slowly went down the stairs. While going down the stairs, one of the steps broke and her foot fell right through it. She quickly pulled it out. She waited for a little bit and slowly walked down the rest of the stairs.  
  
When she got down, Kathleen looked around but seen nothing. She seen a freezer that Mr. Dawson puts his deer meat in. She went to go take some. Kathleen opened the door and walked in. The killer walked up behind her and slammed the door with her in. Kathleen said,  
  
" Well by my calculations it is 2* below zero. Therefore, in twenty minutes I will die.  
  
Just then, the killer walks in.  
  
"Or maybe sooner. Oh crap."  
  
When Elizabeth came home, she was calling Kathleen to come to her room. She didn't come. Elizabeth ran down stairs into the basement and notices the broken stair. Then she ran to the freezer and opened it. There Kathleen was hanging on a hook with her guts falling out and steaming up the floor.  
  
Just then, the doorbell rings. It was Jillian. Elizabeth asked,  
  
"Where's Julia?"  
  
Jillian said,  
  
"Oh, ah, when we went to her house she said that she had to pack up clothes because they're going somewhere but she didn't say."  
  
"Oh well, I can't play right now my mom wants me to do, uh, chores. Okay?"  
  
"Okay. See you later."  
  
Right when she left she called Julia but it said that their phone is currently disconnected. Elizabeth yelled to her mom that she was going to Julia's house.  
  
When she got there, she rang the doorbell. No answer. So, she walked on and yelled Julia. Elizabeth ran up to her room to see if she was there. When she opened the door the killer was there. He threw down Julie's dead body and started walking toward Elizabeth. Elizabeth screamed,  
  
"Jillian, Jillian I know that's you now knock it off!"  
  
There was no respond. Elizabeth ran out of the room down the stairs and out the door and as fast, as she could she pedaled her bike to Jillian's house saying to herself,  
  
" I know that wasn't Jillian. I know that wasn't Jillian."  
  
When she got there, she knocked on the door and her mom answered it. Elizabeth said,  
  
"Is Jillian there?"  
  
Her mom said,  
  
"Nope, sorry. She went out for something but didn't say what."  
  
Then Jillian runs through the door with red stuff all over her hands. Elizabeth asked her what that was. Jill said that it was ketchup and she'll be right back she had to go clean up. When she returned Jillian said,  
  
"What's wrong? It looks like you just seen a ghost."  
  
Elizabeth said,  
  
"I saw something all right and I think you had something to do about it."  
  
"All right I confess I did it. But it was no big deal."  
  
"No big deal, no big deal, people died because of you!"  
  
"So."  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"If somebody dies just because I stole a bottle of ketchup, well that's pretty sad." said Jillian.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I sad I stole some ketchup. What do you think I did kill somebody? I mean, come on this is me were talking about. I would never do that."  
  
"Yea right." thought Elizabeth.  
  
The next day Elizabeth called Amanda and Jillian to come over. Elizabeth said,  
  
"Okay, what's going on? One of you knows who the killer is."  
  
Jillian looked at Amanda. Amanda said,  
  
"What, I'm not the killer, I love my dear Frank. I wouldn't hurt him in any way possible."  
  
Jillian said,  
  
"Sure. Elizabeth it was Amanda. We never see her and it's not me because I hate the color red. I'll be right back I have to go to the bathroom."  
  
Elizabeth was talking to Amanda and Jillian slowly walked behind Elizabeth. Amanda yelled,  
  
"Look out, behind you!"  
  
Jillian took the knife and stabbed Elizabeth in the back. Blood was spewing out of her mouth. She mumbled,  
  
"Amanda help."  
  
Then everything went blank.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Elizabeth woke up and screamed.  
  
"It was just a dream. a bad dream. Whew!"  
  
The next day Elizabeth called Amanda and Jillian to come over.  
  
Elizabeth said,  
  
"Okay, what's going on? One of you knows who the killer is."  
  
Jillian looked at Amanda. Amanda said,  
  
"What, I'm not the killer, I love my dear Frank. I wouldn't hurt him in any way possible."  
  
Jillian said,  
  
"Sure. Elizabeth it was Amanda. We never see and it's not me because I hate the color red."  
  
Elizabeth noticed that this was exactly in her dream and that the next thing Jillian will say is,  
  
"I'll be right back I have to go to the bathroom."  
  
Then Jillian said,  
  
"I'll be right back have to go to the bathroom."  
  
Elizabeth was getting scared. She was talking to Amanda and Jillian slowly walked behind Elizabeth. Amanda said,  
  
"Look."  
  
Then Elizabeth turned quickly around before she could finish her sentence and there was Jillian walking back to her seat. She said,  
  
"Did I miss anything?"  
  
Amanda said,  
  
"Nothing surprising."  
  
That night Amanda was sitting her room when a knock on her door interrupted her. She said,  
  
"Go away!"  
  
There was another knock. She said again,  
  
"Go away!"  
  
She walked to her door and opened it. It was the killer! The killer swiped the knife by her but she got away. She ran down stairs screaming for her mom and dad. She found them in the dining room dead on the floor.  
  
She ran out the door toward Elizabeth's house. Amanda tripped on a rock and twisted her ankle. The killer walked up to her and horizontally slit her throat. Elizabeth heard the doorbell ring. It was Jillian. Jillian said,  
  
"Elizabeth, you're not going to believe me but on my way over here I saw somebody carry Amanda's body somewhere. We've got to follow him!"  
  
Elizabeth said,  
  
"Okay, I'll get my coat."  
  
They went out to find the killer. Jillian said,  
  
"You know where the bridge is right, well that's where I saw him go. Now come on."  
  
Elizabeth stopped.  
  
"But Jillian, you don't walk past the bridge on your way to my house."  
  
Just then, the killer jumps out from behind a tree and grabs Jillian. He took his knife and jammed it in Jillian's neck and it goes right through it.  
  
The killer dropped Jillian and said in a strange voice,  
  
"Well have you figured out who I am or should I give you a hint?''  
  
Elizabeth said,  
  
"Please give me a hint."  
  
The person took off the mask and Elizabeth was amazed! The whole entire time it was Jackie!  
  
"Jackie?"  
  
"What? Surprised?"  
  
"Yea I mean Frank said that his friend Maxx died but I didn't know you killed him. I mean don't you go out with him?"  
  
"Yea but he was being a jerk so I did him a favor and pulled the plug."  
  
"But you died we all saw you in the bath tub."  
  
"It's called acting. You should sign up for it. But now it's time to kill you. Bah bye."  
  
Elizabeth ran toward the bridge and went on top of it to where it fell apart.  
  
Jackie said,  
  
"You will not get away, if I can out run Amanda then I can out run you."  
  
Jackie chased Elizabeth and went to jump for her. Elizabeth moved out of the way and Jackie fell face first into the rushing water. Her body just laid there floating down the river. She was dead.  
  
A few months later, the police came to Elizabeth's house and said that the body she described was not found any where in the river south of us. After they left, Elizabeth closed the door, leaned against it, and sighed. Her friend Abby walked in and said,  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Elizabeth looked up at her and said,  
  
"She's alive."  
  
The End 


End file.
